1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small horsepower lawnmower, and more particularly to a step starter attachable to most such engines having a recoil-type hand starter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small internal combustion engines are used in a wide variety of equipment such as lawnmowers, edgers, tillers, auxiliary power units, compressors, and specialized power equipment. Commonly, a pull-cord type starting device having a cord connected to a recoil unit is provided by the manufacturer. A handle attached to the outer end of the cord is pulled by the user to start the engine. Such starters work satisfactorily for engines of small horsepower, and in good working condition. However, as an engine deteriorates, starting becomes difficult, and places a heavy strain on the user, particularly persons of little strength or stamina. For engines of 10 to 15 horsepower, and greater, starting with a hand-operated recoil starter is difficult even for persons of high physical strength. In addition, mowers having engines rated at 11 horsepower and greater with cutting decks of over 30 inches need not comply with federal safety standards for walk-behind power lawnmowers. Such engines require a strong pull on the hand held rope starter. The operator must stand alongside the mower with his feet adjacent to the cutting deck. Further, the operators's hands are not free to operate the drive or engine controls. The risk of accidental injury is therefore significant. The present invention may be retrofitted to most engines of the type described above, and solves the safety and difficult starting problems of such engines by providing a foot-operated starter.
Some attempts have been made in the prior art to provide a foot-operated starter for power lawnmowers and the like. However, the prior art does not disclose a universal step starter that can be attached to almost any such engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,538 shows a clamp device for attaching to the handle of a lawnmower in which one end of the device rests on the ground. The recoil starter pull cord of the engine has a stirrup replacing the usual T-handle, and which accepts the user's foot. U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,677 teaches a customized, pivoted bracket for attaching to a lawnmower. That invention includes a special spring, wound around the crankshaft, in which the bracket has a pedal for forcing the bracket downward with the foot. Several external devices, including foot pedals, for starting an engine e shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,367. U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,777 discloses a foot starter using a rack and pinion; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,726 teaches a foot starter having a helical drive element for rotating the crankshaft of an engine. The prior art devices appear relatively complex, expensive, or not usable with a wide variety of engines.
There is a need for a simple. low-cost step starter that can be easily installed on almost any small engine having a recoil type hand operated starter, requiring an operative connection only to the pull cord, and that permits safe starting procedures.